Vampire hero chronicles
This article is probably something entirely new to the wiki: A story series. Not a school assignment, yet not an object, character or anything besides a Story series. Thus, I give you the chapters and episodes of BK: The VHC, And, NO, this is not a misspelling of VCR, just VHC. Well, it�s as if it was a TV show. After Draken talks, that�s pretty much the theme song after he says he�ll tell the full story. Yup. Now, Half of Bionicle Kids is pretty much Bionicle, a toy line by Lego, so do a web search on it if you don�t understand. Piraka in the theme�s name is Terniv. I will update this with each new Episode! NOTE: TURNIV IS NOT IN REAL BIONICLE, or most of the things in here, as a matter of fact. All comments go to the Discussion Board. VHC Episode One: Draken�s Origin �You may have wondered how I got like this...� Said Draken, making a hiss-like noise at the end of his sentence. �Well, Alpha-1 and Bolts know a small part of it. But Now I tell you the Full story....� Opening part of the Song Ghostbusters is the music. The lights are off. Then they turn on and a teen aged boy is shown. He turns out to be Draken and does a hiss noise and shows his teeth. Then it slightly blacks out and the music changes to desert like music. It shows Electrax and then he jump-spins, letting one arm and leg go outward and then seems to hit a strange Cyan Piraka. Then it shows Draken going on the ground, Extending one leg, and spinning, and then trips the same Cyan Piraka. It also shows Liquix, Onyxid, and Granix doing different moves, all still hitting the same Piraka. At the end, they have the Piraka, at jail, seemingly in the counterfeiter section. It shows the name, The VHC, and then episode name. �Now, it all happened on a normal night...sort of.� Draken Said. �I was training, and Alpha-1 was timing me and Bolts just doing nothing....� �Twenty seconds. Three seconds less and you could get the record, Flameshot.� Alpha-1 said. �Thanks, Alpha.� Said Flameshot. Now, before Draken was called...well, Draken, he had an actual Bionicle Kids codename. It was Flameshot. He had made twenty training time records. He was about to make his twenty first. Flameshot fired at all ten targets and made an impossible time: 3 seconds. The record used to be seventeen, now it was fourteen less. �Great Job, Flameshot. The session is over now.� Alpha-1 said. �Ok, I got to meet someone.� Said Flameshot. Flameshot went to a street in Ta-Metru. He saw the man. �Come closer...I vant you to come closer..� He said. �Whatever.� Flameshot said. He went closer. He saw the other mans teeth...Vampire teeth! It bit him as he tried to fire. The fire went all through his blood. He was very strange acting at that moment. He saw a river nearby and jumped in. The vampire had left. Flameshot went into exile...as Draken. �And that�s how it happened.� Said Draken. �That can�t be true, Draken.� Alpha-1 said. �How many other of the vampire heroes do you know that were bitten?� Draken said, slyly. �None, why � oh darn it! Ok. I guess that�s what happened...� Alpha-1 said. Draken did the vampire hiss. Next time: One of Draken�s adventures, and meet Turniv...but is Turniv friend...or foe? Category:Bionicle Kids